Angel
Home World: Earth First Appearance: Back In Business: Part 2 Angel is a human-dark angel hybrid that first appears in Back In Business: Part 2. Razor: Omniverse First Appearance: Back In Business: Part 1 Appearance Angel is dark-skinned with purple eyes In her normal form, Angel wears a black shirt under a black hoodie. She wears a pair of dark jeans and black sneakers. In her hybrid from, her skin turns purple, but her hair remains the same length, but is now made of angelic energy and is purple and her eyes also turn purple. She also gains a black mask and she now wears black gloves and her shirt is a darker blue. Her shirt cuts off and reveals her midriff and naval. She also wears blue boots, a dark blue miniskirt with a light blue stripe and a belt. In her purebred form, her body is a dark purple, humanoid-shaped construct of pure angelic energy. From her head radiate streams of glowing bright purple energy, which look like tentacles, symbolizing hair. She does not have any externally visible ears, nose or lips, nor does she wear any clothing. Powers and Abilities Angel has many powers, but she has yet to master some of them, even powers she is already familiar with. * Angelic Physiology '- Angel can transform into an Angel. ** '''Absolute Power '- Angel is even more powerful than stars. ** 'Flight '- Angel can fly well beyond the speed of light. ** 'Super Speed '- Angel is so fast, she can watch light move to another point in existence. She can travel from earth through space and reach other galaxies in a matter of seconds or minutes! ** 'Spherical Senses '- Angel has spherical senses, which means that she senses surroundings in every direction at every angle from herself. ** '360-Degree Senses '- Angel sees, hears, smells, feels and senses existence in 360 degrees in all direction from her body. ** 'Duplication '- Angel can merge into one by the tens of thousands resulting into millions. ** 'Size Alteration '- Angel can change her size. ** 'Shape Alteration '- Angel can change her shape. ** 'Color Alteration '- Angel can change her color. ** 'Shapeshifting '- Angel can even transform into another physical form. Transformations take place instantaneously and it is imperceptible. ** 'Unseen Senses '- Angel sees invisible things such as energy, hears imperceptible things at high pitches and low pitches and sense things that are undetectable by normal humans and any other physical organism. ** 'Transfiguration '- She can transfigure, that is glow visibly while not quite in spiritual form nor in physical form. ** 'Save-or-Abandon '- Angel can save and rescue but she can also destroy and abandon. ** 'Energy Manipulation '- Angel can manipulate energy, light and matter. *** 'Absorption '- Angel can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. *** 'Barriers '- Angel can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, elements, shaped from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. *** '''Blasts - Angel can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. *** Constructs - Angel can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. When Angel has mastered this ability, she can use it for almost any situation, creating anything she needs. ** Invulnerability '- In her full angelic form, Angel is invulnerable. ** '''Illusion Manipulation '- Angel can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. However, this will not work on Ryan. ** '''Intangibility -''' Angel is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in her way. ** 'Possession '- Angel can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. ** 'Telekinesis '- Angel can influence, manipulate, or move objects and matter with her mind. ** 'Teleportation '- Angel can teleport from one place to another. '''Appearances Season 1 * Back In Business: Part 2 (first appearance) Razor: Turbo First Appearance: Come Together: Part 1 Appearance Angel's three appearances don't change that much. Her hoodie has become navy blue, and she wears black joggers instead of jeans. Her hybrid form's blue coloring turns black. Her purebred's form gets darker. Powers and Abilities Angel has all of her powers from the previous series, just enhanced by Ryan's Takonian energy. Razor: Trilogy and Razor: Legacy Appearance: In Razor: Trilogy, with the upgrades Parallax has made to her, Angel now has peach-purple skin as her standard colors. She wears a Void Army ''suit with purple piping. In Razor: Legacy, she looks the same and wears the same thing. When restored to the good side by Ryan, she wears a ''Void Army ''suit with blue piping. '''Powers and Abilities' Angel has all of her powers from the Razor: Omniverse, just enhanced by Parallax's negative energy, allowing her strength of her angelic powers to be enhanced tenfold.